smallville
by Gui kun
Summary: phineas e um extra-terrestre com habilidades sobre-humanas , em geral e mesma historia da serie smallville
1. Chapter 1

Obs: nada dos slogan originais de phineas e ferb

Uma historia começa quando outra chega ao fim e isso que aconteceu

Quando uma chuva de meteoros caiu numa pequena cidade chamada smallville e um homem e uma mulher estavam voltando para casa e então um meteoro caiu ,eles saíram do carro e viram um bebe pegaram e cuidaram dele como pais seus nomes eram Jonathan Kent e Martha Kent o bebe tinha a cabeça em formato de triangulo então botaram nome dele de phineas

Alguns anos depois-piloto

Eu acordei como sempre quando se não e normal corri para banheiro tomei um banho me arrumei e desci na mesma hora que minha mãe gritava :phineas vai se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. sentei na mesa comi meu pão e sai vi meu pai trabalhando com o tratores então Jonathan chamou: ei phineas pode me ajudar aqui a levar para outro terreno. Taquei o trator com uma mão para outro terreno vi o ônibus indo embora corri para o campo já que sou muito rápido cheguei primeiro esperei quando ônibus chegou foi encontrar meus dois melhores amigos ferb e Isabella conversando sobre alguma coisa cheguei por trás e falei: ei gente o que esta pegando ; isabella pulou e ferb ficou do jeito sempre quieto e ela gaguejou: v você e estava a atrás de nos. E eu falei: peguei um atalho. e ela duvidou: um atalho tipo o que um buraco negro. E ferb falou: vamos entregar as autorizações do time de futebol. Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente e falei: eu acho melhor eu não entrar. Ferb me olhou como se eu fosse louco e falou: ta mas não sou eu que vai ser o espantalho desse ano .e eu so falei: eles que tente fazer isso comigo. Ouvi algo pegando fogo e falei: va buscar ajuda. quando ele desapareceu eu corri e apaguei o fogo quando eu entrei no jornal ferb falou para isabella: mostra para ele .ela abriu um porta e entramos a sala era uma espécie mural e ela falou: esse e o mural do esquisito e tudo que aconteceu de esquisito vez da chuva de meteoros. Quando aula eu corri e parei na ponte para ver o sol se por e um caminhão deixou cai arame farpado e um carro que estava passando passou com o carburador e ele derrapou e acabou me atropelando e me atirando da ponte e quando consegui ver o carro ele já tinha um abertura abri ela e tirei o homem mais rico smallville. Lex Luthor tirei ele da agua e fiz ele voltar respirar e esperei quando ele acordo ele falou: eu não te atropelei. Balancei a cabeça afirmamente, quando meu pai chegou ele perguntou: quem tem atropelou filho. e lex falou: fui eu. meu pai olhou feio para ele e falou: lex Luthor. Segurei meu pai bem na hora e falei: pai vamos para casa . quando chegamos minha mãe estava preparando o jantar comi e foi dormir e quando acordei desci comi meu pão e ajudei meu pai com o outro terreno e quando voltei.

_ps: aqui esta o primeiro capitulo -1 parte _


	2. capitulo 1 2 parte

Aqui esta parte 2 do primeiro capitulo

Vi um carro novo e perguntei para minha mãe: de quem e o carro hem. Ela me entregou um cartão e eu li: esse um presente por ter me salvado do afogamento PS: a chave esta na ignição. .eu ri e entrei no carro e foi com ele na escola e vi um garoto sendo espancado por buford quando a sineta tocou ele parou de bater e saiu deixando o menino deitado corri ate ele e ajudei ele levantar ele olhou para camisa e quando eu vi uma pedra verde comecei a sentir dor e disse : bota isso no bolso .ele olhou para pedra ele me puxou para um milharal e me amarrou numa cruz e colocou a pedra verde no meu bolso quando a noite chegou e eu estava quase desmaiando lex chegou e me desamarrou e perguntou: você esta bem , o que aconteceu . eu não falei nada e sai andando quando cheguei em casa meu pai perguntou: onde estava meu filho. eu falei: escolhido como espantalho. Ele balanço o cabeça e falou: vamos ao sótão. Quando chegamos ele falou : você sempre nos perguntou como a gente te adotou , na verdade a gente te adotou quando o encontramos depois da chuva de meteoro. Eu olhei para o meu pai e nos olhos eu vi que ele queria dizer. E eu falei : não, você deveria ter me contado. Ele tentou se desculpar e eu sai correndo vi uma fissura que foi aberta na chuva de meteoro então eu saltei pensei que ai cair mas quando abri os olhos eu estava voando vi uma fumaça acelerei quando cheguei la e vi o garoto que me botou no espantalho vi ele mexendo em alguma coisa tipo eletricidade e ele me viu tocou a eletricidade em mim mas não adiantou eu desviei ele tacou uma bola de novo mas não em mim num foi numa casa tive que usar toda minha velocidade para impedir que ela queimasse então falei: por que você esta fazendo isso. E ele falou: por que eles são todos iguais com gente como e você, especiais. E eu falei: nem todos mas alguns sim , mas não ligue e pare. Então ele tacou um jato de eletricidade segurei o arco com as mão nuas e taquei para longe foi com toda a minha velocidade e dei um soco no estomago e ele voo desacordado. Quando ambulância chegou e meu pai que tinha chegado ele falou: parece que este garoto vai ficar 3 dias desacordado, e filho me desculpa por não ti contar sobre aquilo . eu sorri


End file.
